


Am I On the Screen?

by thranduils1



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Blackmail, Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Masturbation, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Sex Work, Sexual Coercion, Smut, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Hugh is a prick and the reader gets herself into trouble with him with her attitude. Hugh has the perfect plan to keep her in line though.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale x Reader, Ransom Drysdale x You - Relationship, Ransom Drysdale/Original Female Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/1/2021

_Are you, are you filming me?  
Am I, am I on the screen?  
‘Cause it feels like your watching me  
'Cause it feels like they’re watching me  
Am I on the screen?_

– Are You Filming Me? // twst

  


Marta’s laugh faltered and she cleared her throat, her eyes averting from the doorway quickly. You turned your head to look over your shoulder and saw what had made her stop laughing. Hugh. He sure had a way of sucking the air out of a room, especially with that glower he was pointing in the two of your direction.

“Hugh,” you greeted him civilly, turning the shrimp over in the pan. “Are you hungry?”

“Not for anything that you are making,” Hugh responded rudely, walking past you towards the fridge.

You shot Marta a vexed look and she rose her eyebrows, shaking her head slightly.

“Well, there’s some take out on the second shelf in the fridge that I can assure you I had nothing to do with. I just picked it up for my lunch. If you want, I’ll trade you that for a plate of what I’m making,” you said, unable to help yourself.

Hugh stopped, his hand on the handle of the fridge. Unamused, he stared at you for a few moments before saying, “You should watch your mouth, Y/N.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you quipped, turning the stove off, and moving to arrange Harlan’s plate.

You could feel Hugh’s glare burning into your back and you smirked to yourself at having gotten under his skin even just a little bit. The prick deserved to be knocked down a couple pegs.

<><><>

Gym bag slung over your shoulder, you slammed your car door closed and locked it. On the way up to your townhouse door, you unlocked your mailbox and grabbed the papers inside. You were looking forward to your shower, thinking of the sweet relief you would get from the hot water.

Upon opening your front door, you almost stepped onto an envelope that had been slid underneath the door. You closed the door and turned around, placing your bag down along with the other mail on the entrance table. You swooped down and picked up the unmarked envelope, confused why it had not just been slipped into your mailbox.

“What…” you muttered, staring down at the photos.

Bile rose in your throat realizing what it was. They were screenshots of you from your OnlyFans account during one of your live events. And you quickly noticed it was not from just one; there were a handful of them, you in different lingerie, different toys. A note was with the pictures.

_I want you to say my name when you’re riding that large, pretty, purple dildo tonight._

Who sent you this and why? There was no name attached to it. And how the hell did they know where you lived? A chill crept down your spine, thinking of all the true crime documentaries that you had binged and all the women who were kidnapped and murdered, their bodies never found.

Unnerved, you tore the photos and the note up, rushing towards the kitchen. You shoved the ruined remains in the trash, shoving them as far down as you could. Stepping back, your eyes were glued to the trashcan, anxiety creeping. What if you had a stalker?

You bit your lip, trying to think of all the ways you could protect yourself if you were approached on the street or god forbid, someone broke into your home.

The clock caught your attention, and you swore, realizing you had been standing there for fifteen minutes worrying and had cut into your shower time. You still needed to get to work. Trying to ignore the nagging anxiety, you rushed to get ready.

<><><>

Throughout the day, your mind had continuously returned to the note and the pictures. You could not go to the police to file a report or anything, they would think you were being over dramatic. Plus, you were not keen on sharing your account and really, no one had done anything illegal. Still, you were frightened.

At the end of the day when dinner was finished and you had breakfast set up for the morning for Marta to get ready for Harlan when she got there in the morning, you stopped at the bathroom on the way out the door to relieve yourself before the drive home. When you opened the door, you jumped seeing Hugh standing there, just waiting, looking very much a predator.

Hugh rested his hand on the doorframe, leaning in and effectively blocking your way out of the bathroom.

“Do you need something?” you asked, your tone short. On top of the anxiety you already had, you did not want to deal with this dickhead. When had he shown up anyway?

His smile did not reach his eyes as his eyes wandered down, unabashedly soaking you in. Your mouth set into a thin line. If he was trying to unnerve you by being a pompous ass, he was going to have to try harder than throwing you a lewd look.

“Did you get my gift?” Hugh asked nonchalantly. Your brow stitched, confused. He leaned in closer, a malicious glint in his eyes. “I’d prefer it if you reverse cowgirl’d it while you’re saying my name.”

Your breath froze in your chest and he knew the moment that it clicked for you, an arrogant smile painted on his lips.

“You… bastard,” you got out, before trying to move past him.

He blocked your way again and you clenched your jaw, fury thrumming underneath your skin at the smug look on his face.

“Does my grandfather not pay you enough? I would imagine he does but maybe you’ve got more expensive tastes than you give off,” Hugh ridiculed you. He rose his brows and whispered, “Or maybe you just like knowing there are people getting off to that perfectly round ass.” You tried to get around him again and he chuckled, blocking your way once more. “Did I hit a nerve, babydoll?”

He gripped your jaw and you tried to jerk away but he clamped down harder, stopping you from doing so. “I’ve been watching you for a while. You put on quite the show. I just can’t seem to bring myself to actually bury myself inside you though. I’ve certainly thought about it… showing up at your place and making you wrap those beautiful lips around my cock. But I beat off to whores, not fuck them. Keeps me clean.”

You slapped his hand away, angry tears stinging at your eyes. “Get. Out. Of. My. Way.”

“Not until you tell me you’re gonna do like I asked.”

Scoffing, you told him as calmly as you could, “I don’t do it for free.”

“Oh, you aren’t,” Hugh assured you. “I already pay to subscribe, remember? But trust me, your job is on the line. What if I showed my grandfather what his cook is doing afterhours? Do you think he would want to keep a slut employed and tied to his name? That is a lot of money on the table and so you aren’t doing it for free. And don’t even think about quitting because I’ll find out where you work. And I have no problem sending the photos there too. So… you’re kind of stuck with me, pumpkin.”

He gripped your chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to nod as he mimicked a higher pitched voice, “’Yes, Hugh, I’ll beg for you’.” In his regular voice, he practically purred, “C’mon, Y/N. Say it nice and clear for daddy.”

You had no choice. You knew he would make good on his threats; he was not one to mess around about people not following his orders.

Strained, you told him, “Yes, I’ll do it.”

He cupped his hand to his ear, “’I’ll do it…’”

You grated, “Daddy.”

“Perfect. You’re a peach,” Hugh told you grinning. He leaned back, dropping his arm. As soon as you saw the exit, you made to rush past him. At the last second, he reached out, grasping your arm and stopping your momentum. “Oh, and by the way… that purple heart plug too. Just to match.”

He gave you one last self-satisfied smirk before letting go of you and you took off, feeling his eyes burn into the back of your head.

<><><>

Legs spread in front of the camera, you tweaked your nipple through your black lace bra. You had put your garter and thigh highs on to match but were panty less. You had already stripped and done some oral play, something the commenters could not seem to ever get enough of.

You uttered his name for the first time, “I want Hugh.”

Your finger running tantalizingly slow down your slit, staring into the camera. You hated how much it sounded like ‘you’, meaning anyone could be hearing it thinking nothing of it. But you knew Hugh was getting off on knowing you were saying his name.

Pressing your fingers in, you spread your lips, showing yourself off to the camera. A new slew of messages popped up, encouraging you to play with your clit.

“I’m sure you wish it was you,” you breathed, well versed on dirty talk during your live feeds. “I’m sure your fingers would be so much better…” You slipped a finger in. “Your fingers instead filling me up. Getting me ready for that big cock of yours.”

You were good and wet now, comments coming in lusting after the glisten on your lips. Remembering what he asked, your fingers left your sex and you got up, moving the camera to the ground and angled upwards. Grabbing the dildo, you wet the bottom of it, suctioning it to the hardwood floor. For good measure, you added a healthy amount of lube to the dildo, making sure the camera could see your hand massaging it, a sly smirk on your face.

None of this would be out of the ordinary if it was not for the fact you knew Hugh was watching. You could not get the image of him sitting behind his screen, his hand stroking himself watching you abide to his whims.

Spreading your cheeks, you showed off the plug and heard the chime of new messages being sent. You could not help but smile, knowing that was a treat for the viewers. The head of the dildo entered you and you moaned softly. You started slow, adjusting to the girth, moving inch by inch down the length. Gradually, you increased the depth and speed, encouraging whoever was watching to think about their own dicks fucking you like this.

“I want Hugh to fuck me,” you gasped, riding the dildo quickly, your fingers stroking your clit. You were getting close and you leaned completely into it, your mind a haze. “I want Hugh to fuck me so bad. Hugh can cum inside me, fill me up. I’ll take every inch, daddy. Please fuck me. I’m your dirty girl.” Your hand was moving erratically and a few more strokes sent you tumbling over the edge. You gasped, seeing stars, clenching around the dildo.

You sat there for a couple moments, relishing in your high.

As your mind cleared, your cheeks burned thinking about all the things you had said lost to your passion. The thought of Hugh’s hand covered in his cum, head thrown back at your complete submission to his request flashed through your mind. Thankfully, your face was away from the camera and you swallowed, trying to calm yourself down. And also thankfully, your red face could be attributed to that mind blowing orgasm you just gave yourself.

The dildo was wet when you came up off of it and you picked up the camera, taking it with you to sit it back down in front of your station.

Your eyes met the camera again and you gave it a sensual smile, your eyes flicking to all the new comments, positive encouragement ringing throughout them. Your hand slipped down to your cunt and you brought your fingers up to your lips, sucking on them gently.

“I think I’m gonna take a shower. I’ll think about your hands washing me down,” you told the camera before blowing it a kiss. “Good night.”

As soon as the camera was off, your hands shook as you brought them back to your lap.

That had been a great orgasm. And you hated it.

Your phone buzzed and you whipped your head around to look at it over on your bed. Standing up, you picked it up, staring down at the text. You did not have the number saved but you knew damn well who it was and how he had gotten it in the first place.

_I’m gonna break my rule. Don’t shower. Keep that pussy glistening for me._


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh sat you in his lap, driving up into you, finding a new angle to hit your g spot.

“Look at me,” he demanded.

His smile was wolfish, sweat beading on his forehead.

Tits bouncing as he thrust up into you, you bit your bottom lip. You hated seeing that smile on his face and wished he had wanted to fuck you from behind. But he wanted to see it… he wanted to see you come undone. He was fucking you right too, and you were so close. It almost made up for the fact of who was buried inside you.

Hugh’s fingers found your clit in between the two of you, and you whimpered, moaning for him.

“Mhm, you dirty slut,” he jeered, his voice rasping. “Who does this pussy belong to?”

“You,” you gasped, not wanting him to stop as you ground yourself harder against his fingers. Your breath hitched as you tumbled down, thighs quivering.

Hugh’s chortle was dark and deep. His lips crashed into yours, his finger slipping away from your clit and his fingers digging into your hips as he gave a few more shallow thrusts. You were thankful the asshole had at least remembered to put on a condom.

<><><>

You answered the knock at your door and felt yourself deflate. Hugh was looming on the doorstep and moved past you before you had a chance to ask what he was doing there. Although, you had a good idea what it was. You had been ignoring him at work, only giving him clipped responses and paying attention to him only when absolutely necessary the past week. You were sure it was waning on him you were not bowing under his prowess. You were still angry with yourself for not only bending to his will on camera but allowing him into your home to finish himself. No matter how great both of those orgasms had been, they were tied to this egotistical prick.

He was carrying a gift bag you noticed as you closed the door and locked it.

“Hey, what are you—” you started to say when he began ascending the stairs without a word.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing. I’m already half chubbed up just at the sight of you. Even in those horrendous clothes,” Hugh called over his shoulder.

Horrendous? You thought to yourself annoyed. It was just a baggy sweater and some pajama bottoms.

You followed him quickly up the stairs, making sure he did not go into your bedroom. He did not. He remembered what room your filming went on in. When you walked in after him, he tossed the gift basket onto the bed – must not be anything breakable. He shrugged his coat off, tossing it over the back of your chair.

“Mhm, you’ll give me a cut of profits for tonight.”

Confused, you threw your arms out. “You don’t need any money,” you told him slowly.

“And?”

“I am not giving you money. And I’m certainly not having sex with you on camera if that’s what you’re suggesting. Are you out of your mind?”

He was in front of you in a flash, setting you on edge. Hugh grabbed your wrist tightly when you tried to lean back. “Oh, you will. Because I’m gonna help you make a lot tonight. People love seeing a camgirl favorite fuck a fan. It won’t have to be live… we can blur out my face. Easy enough.”

Heat came to your cheeks and you tried to yank your wrist away from him, but he held tight.

“Hugh, let me go,” you said.

“I think you playing the little victim will look nice,” his breath hot on your neck. “Actually, it’s what I had planned. It’s like you’re reading my mind.”

“I’m not going to do that. Get out of my house.” You sounded braver than you felt.

“House? You live in a glorified apartment. Just because it has two floors—” Hugh was chuckling cruelly, and you cut him off.

“Did you not just hear me, you egotistical prick?”

Amusement gone in a second, Hugh slammed you up against the wall and you gasped in shock. His nose was inches from yours as he snarled, “Did you forget I’ve got you wrapped around my fucking finger, you little slut? I’ll leave when I’m good and goddamn ready. And that is going to be after I cum all over your ass.” You stared back at him, unable to form words, frightened to do so.

Hugh visibly relaxed and his hands fell. “Now, stop being an argumentative little bitch and go open my gift like a good girl.”

Stiffly, you moved away from him trying to hide your shaking hands and picked up the bag. You were stuck in this house with him; he was far stronger than you and he was right. He did have you wrapped and bent to his whims. You would do well to listen to what he wanted as long as he did not hurt you. And what he said was not wrong… fan fucking videos were popular. You could try to spin this positively for yourself.

You found an under bust corset and high waisted fishnet tights inside the bag. And upon digging deeper, a set of adjustable restraints.

“I’ll leave you to getting dressed. Chop chop,” Hugh told you nonchalantly – his ability to switch moods so quickly was truly unnerving – when he saw you had pulled everything out. “I’m gonna go make myself a drink. Unless you drank all my scotch?” You shook your head and he smirked, patting your cheek. “Perfect. Also, I love that dark berry lipstick.”

He left the room and your stared at the bag for a moment, thinking of what you had gotten yourself into. It took you a few moments, but you forced yourself to begin undressing yourself and getting up into his ‘gifts’. At your desk, you did simple makeup, putting the lipstick shade on he asked for.

You were unsure of what he wanted to do with the restraints, so you sat on the bed, scrolling through your phone uncomfortably in the corset and fishnets. When he appeared again, he had a drink in his hand – of course he had not brought you one or even offered to do so. He swirled the scotch in his glass, taking the sight of you in.

His eyes fell on the restraints and your stomach twisted at his smirk.

“Wrists out, precious,” he ordered you, snapping his fingers before he took a gulp of the scotch. You did as he asked, and he placed the glass down as he approached you. He was still fully clothed, but you knew that would not last long. Your wrists were bound in front of you and they dropped back to your lap. Hugh looked beside himself and you felt even more nervous knowing his mean streak. Why had you given in that easily?

“You’re even cuter like this. Tied up… scared,” Hugh breathed, his fingers running down your clavicle and onto the top of your breasts. You hated he knew you were frightened at the uncertainty of how far he was going to go; you did not like him having that power of you. He inhaled deeply, palming himself through his slacks, his eyes raking over you. His voice rumbled low, “I wanna break you, so, so badly.” He locked eyes with you and his smile was cruel, “And I’m going to, precious.”

He carried your camera over, turning it on, facing away from him. He slowly showed you, the new lingerie, the bondage at your wrists. You avoided looking into the camera, focusing on him instead. He was getting hot, basking in what he saw in front of him.

Moving back to your desk, next to the bed, he adjusted the camera to point mostly at you.

“Ass up,” he ordered.

You hesitated too long, and he rolled his eyes. He advanced on you quickly and tossed you over onto your stomach and landed a hard smack across your ass that was facing directly into the camera with him standing off to the side of the bed. You clenched which was a mistake because when he hit the second time, it hurt far worse. His fingers ghosted along your skin before he swung back, landing another hard hit. You yelped this time, and he gave a low, salacious moan at the sound of you. Another hit and your toes curled.

“Look at that perfect ass rippling under my hand,” he husked, his fingers back again touching you gently. You whimpered at the contact much to his amusement. “Oh, precious, you beg for this with those fuck me eyes. You ride cock so well and I’m gonna make sure you have a good one buried in you tonight.”

You heard his pants unzip, and you knew he was getting undressed.

His fingers were back on you and you clenched when you felt him yank at the fishnets. He tore a hole, exposing your sex and ass to the camera. He hummed in approval, his fingers dipping down from your asshole to your pussy, delving in between your lips. His fingers slipped inside you, one caressing your nub. You tried to lose yourself in the feeling, closing your eyes and riding his hand. Maybe this would make it easier. You had to play this off.

Hugh almost had you come undone on his hand before the camera before his fingers disappeared abruptly.

“Don’t make me toss you again,” Hugh warned. “Show them your pretty face.”

You did as he asked, ass in the air away from the camera now which gave him room to get up behind you and slip inside. You bit your bottom lip feeling him bottom out. Gripping the edge of your bed awkwardly through your tied hands, you bit your lip, grimacing against the pounding he was giving you. Broken moans fell from your lips. If Hugh wanted you to give him some of your tips from this video, you needed to make sure it was a good show.

Hugh’s arm wrapped around you and his fingers rubbed at your mouth, smearing your lipstick. His fingers slipped into your mouth, pulling back as he continued thrusting.

“Dirty, fucking whore,” he growled from behind you as he continued thrusting in, jolting you on the mattress unceremoniously. “Gonna milk the fuck out of me, aren’t you?”

You moaned in response, encouraging him further. His pelvis was bouncing off your ass he was buried so deep. Your tongue swirled around his fingers and he let out a strangled laugh, sounding lascivious. He muttered something incoherent as he quickened his pace.

When Hugh pulled out, his breath short and raspy. You heard his grunts as he worked himself to finish. His cum was warm, spurting on your ass cheeks.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Look at that… covered in my cum,” he rasped as the last of it dripped down. “Exactly how you should be. How I’m gonna make sure you stay.”


End file.
